


The Miraculous 1950s

by Rookiecooki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookiecooki/pseuds/Rookiecooki
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are Seniors in high school during the 1950s.Basically just a fun and cute AU idea where Marinette wears saddle shoes and poodle skirts, and she's thinking more about her future. Adrien keeps thinking about who Ladybug is under the mask. Lots of fluff and angst so enjoy! :)





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette skips out of her school’s front door, turning around at an amused Alya. “Girl, careful we just got out,” her smile makes the seriousness of her words float away, “you’re going to end up in a hospital at this rate.”

Smiling back, the blue belle haired teen twirls some more down the stairs, and onto the pathway. Her skirt flowed out from her continuous spins, making the pink glow in the luminous sunlight. The large eiffel tower on the left side of her skirt, carefully crafted by Marinette herself, stands out against the light. Alya eventually meets up at her side, putting her arm through Marinette’s “with that kind of energy, why don’t we go to the diner today?”

Striding in step with her best friend, Marinette replies, “we should go to the one on the corner.”

“You mean the one Adrien frequents?” Alya suggests, her eyes narrowing slyly at her friend.

Marinette blushes, “I-I me-mean,” she stares down at her saddle shoes, becoming embarrassed from her previous statement.

Alya tugs at Marinette’s arm suddenly, “come on,” Alya runs with her friend beside her, “we’re gonna get a malt!”

They each were running past strangers on the street, some they even bumped into, resulting in them shouting quick apologies afterwards. They passed a corner and jogged into the shop. Each of their saddle shoes made contact with the checkerboard flooring, and their ears met with the song, “Kisses Sweeter than Wine.” Marinette made her way to a booth next to the window, looking out at the endless people passing by. Alya pulls up her long, plaid skirt before sitting across from Marinette.

A waitress makes her way to them immediately, the older woman had a bouffant hairstyle, her dark hair bobbing as she took her pen and paper out for their order. “And what do you two ladies want today?” her smile projects at them.

"Two chocolate malts please,” Alya states. She moves her head back at Marinette once the waitress walks away. “So Marinette...today was boring. Did you finish the homework from Biology?” Her brown eyes look quizzically at Marinette, seeing that she’s looking out the window intensely. She tries to follow her friend’s gaze before finding Nino with his traditional leather jacket on, and seeing Adrien by his side. The blond haired boy wore an open collared white button-up with black suspenders. His pants were plain black ones, leading down to his shiny black leather shoes. Alya snuck a glance at Marinette, who looked fondly at Adrien with wonder reflecting in her eyes. She looks back at the two boys outside, both of them seem to be talking about something amusing because Adrien just laughed. Hearing a sigh from Marinette, Alya decides it’s best to lightly touch Marinette’s arm, breaking her friend from her stupor. Alya leans back into the booth’s red leather, “you’ve loved Adrien since middle school. I don’t understand why you can’t tell him your feelings.”

Marinette’s pink ribbons bounce as she turns her head farther away from the window, “it’s not that easy Alya…”

“Hey it worked for Nino and I,” Alya retorts. She reaches for Marinette’s hands with both of her own, “you just have to be brave and explain how you feel.” Alya applies a bit of pressure as a sort of comfort, “I know you can do it.”

Marinette looks up at her friend, the ends of her lips curling slightly, “thanks Alya.”

The waitress comes back, bringing them their chocolate malts. Alya takes a sip, “so about that Biology homework…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette collapses on her pink ruffled bed. The cotton sheets rubbing against her face as she deeply sighs into her pillow.

“Shouldn’t you be doing your homework Marinette?”

Marinette shifts her face to the left side of her pillow, seeing the ladybug spotted kwami tilt her head in question. “But I’m so tired Tikki, and I still have to patrol with Chat later. A quick nap will suffice me.”

Tikki narrows her eyes at the teen, “Marinette you say that every time and then you end up finishing all your assignments at 2am, or you don’t even finish them.”

Marinette groans, “I hate when you’re right Tikki.”

She gets up and moves herself to the edge of her bed, the ruffles from the side tickling her legs. Her feet press upon the plush carpet, once she pushes herself up, her feet drag across the floor to her desk. She pulls out her biology book, along with a pencil and the assignment, “just so you know Tikki, I only have biology to work on today.”

“Maybe you can actually get some sleep tonight,” Tikki says with hope.

Marinette looks down at her assignment, doing the first half before her thoughts start to wander to today’s earlier events. She thinks about Alya’s words. Should she really tell Adrien about her feelings for him? But what if he secretly hates her, or finds her annoying? If he’s just trying to be nice for her own sake? These rampant thoughts make Marinette scared, scared that the boy she holds so dearly close to her heart may not return that fondness. She pushes herself away from her desk, standing up. Tikki flies up to Marinette’s side, “you’re done with your homework already Marinette?”

The young girl stares out her window, seeing the bright moon. “Not quite Tikki, but it’s getting late don’t you think? Chat might already be waiting for us.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jumping out into the night, Ladybug runs across rooftops, throwing the end of her yo-yo. She pulls back, swinging across the various buildings of Paris until she stands on top of the Louvre Museum. Chat and her always meet up there for their nightly patrols. Sitting at the edge, she looks out at The City of Lights. The Eiffel Tower glows brightly for all to see, from here she can even see her parent’s bakery. Looking over to the right of the city, she sees a billboard of Adrien Agreste. Her heart tugs tightly, and her thoughts drift back to when she was at her desk. Would Adrien truly return her feelings? Suddenly feeling insecure, Ladybug hugs her knees. Alya telling her to be confident may be inspiring for others, and as she regarded, for her and Nino it was easy for them to express their feelings. For her though, the thought of rejection and humiliation counteracts that confident gesture.

Quiet footsteps come up from behind her, but she doesn’t need to look up to know who it is. Chat takes a seat next to her, “Hello my lady, beautiful night tonight isn’t it?”

Ladybug looks over at the black cat with bored eyes, “it always is kitty,” she sighs.

“Almost as beautiful as you bugaboo,” Chat says whilst winking at Ladybug.

Standing up abruptly, Ladybug gapes down at Chat, “not tonight okay?” she strides off the building, using her yo-yo to bring her to the other side of the city.

Chat keeps in pace with her jumps, “is something bugging you my lady?”

Ladybug rolls her eyes, quickening her pace to leave the black cat a few buildings behind. She wishes Chat would know when to stop teasing her, it’s getting tiring. He’s been doing it since as long as she can remember, but he's always been there for her. Ladybug stops on top of a clothing store, glancing behind her to find Chat landing, “What’s gotten into you tonight?”

Chat really has been there for her. Why did it take this long to realize? She shakes her head, “I’m sorry kitty, I’m just frustrated,” she takes careful steps towards him, “I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

His cheeky smile, and flirtatious ambiance dissolves. A caring smile, and comforting ambiance takes its place instead. He carefully takes Ladybug’s gloved hands into each of his own, “you know you can tell me anything right?” his gaze feels like a blanket, pools of green that she can’t tear her eyes away from. The warmth from his hands are seeping through his gloves, pulling Ladybug’s hands closer to his chest. “We’re partners, and have been for quite a while now. If anything bothers you, don’t be afraid to talk to me. I’m always here for you bugaboo.” Pulling her hands close to his lips, Chat kisses the backs of them, almost as saying a silent promise only they can understand.

Blushing, Ladybug hastily takes her hands back. Her feet backing up subconsciously, leaving both of them in utter silence. Looking back at the moon, she realizes how many hours must have passed by when she was with Chat. To think she hardly noticed. She gives the feline a slight smile, “thank you Chat, I’m glad to have a friend like you.” not knowing how to thank him for always being by her side, she breaks the distance and delicately kisses Chat on the cheek. Glancing up, she notices a deep blush adorning his face. Ladybug giggles from his cute response, jogging over to the edge of the building. She waves at her partner, taking in his wide green eyes and flushed face for a final time, “see you tomorrow kitty.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before he knew it, she was gone.

Chat gazes off at the distance, until he could no longer see her frame. Moving his wandering eyes back at the hands that held her own, he softly clenches them before making his way back home. Sprinting across buildings left him pondering about Ladybug. The idea of keeping their identities hidden has been eating away at him for years, and he can hardly bear it anymore. As Chat reaches his home, he props his window fully open and jumps inside.

“Claws in.”

A green glow wraps around Adrien, signifying that Plagg is now by his side once again. Before the kwami gets a word out, the blond has already plopped onto his black sheets.

"Adrien cheese,” the kwami demands in an annoyed voice.

He changes his positioning on the bed, turning his back onto it. He searches his pockets for cheese before finding a small piece in his left pant pocket, pulling it out high into the air for the kwami to take.

Plagg snatches the cheese, hugging it tightly to his small chest, “we meet again oh cherished one!”

Adrien shakes his head, laughing breathlessly at the kwami’s choice of words. “It’s a piece of cheese Plagg. Not a person.”

Plagg takes a small nibble of the cheese, talking in mouthfuls, “you’re just jealous that my cheese and I have a steady relationship unlike you and Ladybug,” the small cat snickers.

Feeling fully awake, Adrien narrows his eyes at the small black figure, “too far Plagg.”

“Just tell her how you feel already, I can’t take it anymore. Your entire life revolves around that girl.” The cat takes another bite, “she’s all you ever talk about.”  
Adrien looks out his window, gazing at the moonlight peaking into his room. Plagg continues on his rant about how Adrien never stops mentioning her, reminding Adrien of how Ladybug kissed his cheek so nonchalantly.

Reaching for his cheek Adrien glances up at his ceiling, “a friend, huh?"


	2. Earth Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))))
> 
> If you want an extra emotional experience with this, listen to the song Earth Angel (https://youtu.be/41GsS3jldOI) after the scene with Chloe.

A chilling breeze bites at Marinette's sleeping form, making her turn in her bed with a scowl. Peeping one eye open, she notices that she left her window unlatched during the night. No wonder her room became so frigid. She stretches slowly, twisting her sides while raising her arms high into the air. Marinette pulls her arms slowly back down, wrapping her hands in her hair. "Tikki, are you up yet? It's time to go to school," Marinette says groggily. She wanders over to the window, seeing the people of Paris down below, either walking or driving themselves to work. Her hands reach for the window, shutting and latching it tightly before turning back around to her room. "Tikki can you hear me?"

The spotted kwami rushes out of her bed cubby, "I'm sorry Marinette, I couldn't hear you."

Retying her hair into their pigtails, Marinette smiles at her friend. "It's alright Tikki, we have..." she strolls over to her desk side, finishing the final pigtail and grabbing the clock with her right hand. The clock reads nine am. "Oh Tikki we're late! I'm an hour late!" rushing to her closet, Marinette pulls out a random purple poodle skirt, and an off white top. She whips both pieces onto her bed, running to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Tikki flies up to Marinette's right side, giving her questioning eyes, "Marinette, why didn't your alarm go off?"

She spits into the sink, "I don't know." her soft hand meets the smooth glass cup, reaching it up to her lips to rinse. "I think I might have forgotten to set it up," her guilty feeling words leave Tikki with narrowing eyes.

Leaving the kwami in the bathroom, Marinette swiftly moves back to her bedroom. She changes in record time, grabbing a black sweater before leaving with her bag around her shoulder. Reaching the final step to the bakery, both of her parents look at her in a baffled state. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng sets a chocolate cake onto the counter, "I thought you left already dear."

Marinette's blue belled hair bounces as she throws open the front door, "I'll explain when I get back!"

Jumping on top of her light pink bike, The teen practically flings her bag into the bike's front basket. She takes off into the streets, peddling as fast as she can all the way to her school's front door. When she steps inside, she gazes at the staircase, acknowledging that class must have just ended. Many of her classmates were walking down the staircase, not noticing her at first until the final step. Rose beams at her, rushing up in her flowing pink skirt, "Marinette where were you this morning? Alya was all alone in class."

Marinette brightly smiles back at the sweet girl, "my alarm didn't go off..." embarrassed, she scratches the back of her head.

Juleka puts an arm around Rose's shoulders, "late again Marinette?"

"yeah well...I should go explain myself to Alya," the suddenly shy girl jogs up the staircase and turns the corner of the classroom. She hopes Alya won't be mad, this has happened more than once already. As soon as she makes it to the doorway, she runs into Adrien, dropping a book from her bag onto the floor. "Ah! o-oh no I'm so sorry for bumping into you Adrien! I should have seen where I was going, even though it was quite hard to see around the corner to the classroom," Marinette retreats to the floor to pick up her Biology book, "and I'm just really really sorry I'm-"

Adrien places a hand over Marinette's, quieting her immediately. She glances at his large hand covering her smaller one, the warmth passing between them both causes Marinette's heartbeat to pound in her ears. As her eyes skim back up at the boy, she notices him staring at her. The blond promptly looks away, with a flushed face, a familiar presence she can't quite place.

Adrien grabs the book from under her hand, "it's fine Marinette," he stands back up, "I didn't see you either, sorry." Adrien reaches the book out for Marinette to take, and with shaky hands, she takes the book back into her arms. Before leaving, he presents her with a nod and smile.

Marinette looks at his retreating frame for a few seconds, until she hears Alya calling her, "Marinette!"

She turns to look at her friend, glad to see that she isn't angry, "hi Alya, sorry I'm late."

Alya shakes her hand in front of her, signaling to her friend not to worry about it, "It's fine. You probably just slept in. Anyway..." The dark haired girl grabs Marinette, pulling her downward. "I saw you and Adrien a minute ago," she smirks in suggestion.

Marinette shakes her head, "he was just helping me pick up my book, that's all Alya. He was just being nice." She thinks back to how hard it felt to breathe when the situation happened. What she meant to say to Alya was that it meant a lot to her, but to Adrien....

Her friend deeply sighs in disbelief, she couldn't understand how Marinette didn't see the boy blush to the color of a tomato. "I don't know..he seemed pretty stunned by your closeness," she further teases her friend whose already turning pink, "especially since his hand was on top of yours."

Pulling her legs back up in a standing position, Marinette holds her overly warm cheeks, trying to cool them down with the backs of her hands. Why does Adrien always have to make her flustered whenever they meet? Why can't she just act normal around him like other people can? "Alya we should get ready for our next class," she suggests.

Marinette walks out into the hallway, looking out over their school's ground level. Her ocean eyes scan the people below, glancing at Marc and Nathaniel holding hands while chatting with the other two lovebirds, Ivan and Mylene. Until her eyes land on Adrien next to Nino. The two boys are smiling at each other, having a pleasant conversation. Her breath hitches when she sees Chloe throw herself at the boy, hugging him and kissing his cheeks as if he's the only one in the room. Marinette's hands find the railing, squeezing the stinging cold metal. She didn't even perceive Alya's presence by her side until now.

"You have to tell him Marinette," she whispers. Adrien vigilantly takes a hold of Chloe's arms, prying them away from himself with an awkward smile. "Or else someone is going to take him away."

Marinette closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, "you're right Alya." She starts to march down the stairs, passing some of her classmates along the way, the teen doesn't bother looking at them or else she'll change her mind. Adrien acknowledges her, waving his hand back and forth slightly. Her feet feel like weights at this point, she's terrified to say the least. That pounding in her ears returns again, and she feels a lump in her throat, "A-Adrien...c-can we ta-talk?"

Chloe starts laughing loudly, all the attention in the room is now drawn to them. That's the last thing Marinette wanted. "Look at her, she can't even speak, how pathetic!" the golden blonde girl points at Marinette before holding the sides of her yellow dress, "Adrien doesn't want to talk to you!"

Adrien's face contorts into disgust, and he walks in between Chloe and Marinette, "that's enough Chloe!"

She pouts, "B-but Adrikins!"

Holding his hand out to Marinette, he puts her arm through his own, "but nothing Chloe," Adrien glares daggers at the spoiled girl, "come on Marinette."

Nodding out of wonder, she walks side by side with Adrien. Once they are blanketed in the sun, he looks over at her with somber eyes, "sorry about Chloe."

Letting go of his arm, she shakes her head with a smile, "it's okay, it was out of your control." Marinette looks down at the slightly dewy grass, "I'm used to it anyway."

Adrien frowns once more, "she shouldn't treat you like that, or anyone that way."

Marinette holds her hands behind her back while biting her lip, silence is building up between them now. She reminds herself of her goal before Chloe rudely interrupted their conversation. Her heartbeat starts to rise again, maybe this really is a bad idea. Adrien wouldn't like her, why would someone who is so beautiful both inside and out like someone such as her? Great, now she's thinking too much into this. She should just tell him already. She decides to break the silence, "A-Adrien?"

He looks down at her curiously, "yeah?"

Staring up at his emerald eyes, she sees herself reflected in them, making her more nervous. Just spit it out already Marinette, you can do this! Her mind is racing with her heart along with it, until she feels as if it's stopped beating, "Adrien I love you!" she shouts.

His eyes widen at her, reflecting her worrisome face further. "ah, um..." he's at a loss for words, spiking Marinette's anxiousness through the roof. His smile becoming an uncomfortable one to look at. He continues his words, "listen Marinette...I-I didn't know you felt that way about me." his hands move to his pockets, "how-how do I put this?"

Marinette's eyes are already welling up with tears, she won't dare let them fall though. She won't allow Adrien to see how hurt she is. Alya was wrong, it's never that easy. Of course Adrien would never even give her a second thought like that. She hoped too much for something that wasn't there. This is all her fault. She should have never fell in love with him in the first place, the ending was clear enough. Marinette just ignored the signs.

"Please don't take my words harshly Marinette, it's just that I'm in love with someone else," his voice drips in comfort towards her. He clearly notices the tears about to fall, he can't let her keep these negative emotions up or else Hawkmoth may try to akumatize her.

She isn't even listening to his words anymore, they're just a reminder of how she's not enough. The tears start to spill out, causing her to turn and run in the opposite direction. The sun starts to fade away as she sprints through Paris's sidewalks, casting clouds over her. Her shoulders bump into countless people, many of them shouting at her to watch where she's going, or murmuring about how the younger generation is so careless. Those words add on to her own pain, eating away at her heart until nothing's left.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marinette wait!" he runs after her briefly until he realizes he'll never catch up to her. For Chat Noir though, he can.

The blond runs to the back of the school, finding a lone corner no one can see him in. Opening his satchel, Plagg flies out, "great job prince charming, you drove the princess away."

Adrien shakes away his words, "we can't let Hawkmoth akumatize her. We need to hurry, Plagg, claws out!"

Once in his Chat Noir form, he uses his staff to launch himself into the air, landing on the school building and leaping across others. His eyes frantically search for Marinette, if Hawmoth gets to her before he can, he has a feeling him and Ladybug will have a tough time beating her. He keeps running, scanning everything when he sees a lone dark butterfly in flight. It's a few buildings ahead of him, and Chat feels a deep pit in his stomach. His legs are screaming in agony at the pace he's prancing at, but he never stops, continuing even further. He sees the butterfly lower itself, "cataclysm!" Chat touches the butterfly in midair, turning the small insect into dust. He pulls out his staff, wedging it in between two buildings before he can fall any further. Sitting down in the corner with tear tracks down her face, is Marinette.

She gazes up at him in surprise, "Chat?"

He glances down, still dangling from his staff, "hey princess"

The young girl stands up, wiping dirt off of her skirt. Her hands frantically wipe at her cheeks, trying to hide her previous endeavor. He smiles sincerely at her, feeling guilt from the fact he made those tears fall, from the thought that he almost made this sweet girl into an akumatized victim. Dropping down, his staff goes back to its original size. He puts it back in the strap of his costume before walking up to her.

The alley they're both in conceals them from everyone, showing Chat that Marinette truly did wish to be alone and hidden from the world. It hurts him even more, "Marinette are you okay?" he asks. The girl's profound blue eyes search through his rapidly, before she rushes at him, hugging the black cat tightly. Marinette's head rests on Chat's broad chest, her arms squeezing his middle.

"Why do I always take you for granted?" she murmurs. Her head snuggling into Chat's chest, leaving him at a loss for words.

Looking down at Marinette, he runs a gloved hand through her hair, noticing her shaking shoulders in the process. His other hand wrapping around her shoulders, "please don't cry princess."

"I almost got akumatized," she blurts out. Her arms wrap even tighter around him, "I'm such an idiot Chat."

His black gloved hands push at Marinette's arms, forcing her face to show. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying, and her entire face is flushed as well. "You are not an idiot princess. It's not your fault." Chat wipes away more of her tears, trying to comfort her in any way he can. "You should be getting home Marinette. Come on," he gestures at her to come into his arms, "I'll take you home."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat's holding Marinette's waist tightly, using his other hand to grip onto his staff. He runs across a few more buildings up til he opens his staff once more to land on Marinette's balcony, "we're here princess."

She quietly lets go of his shoulders, stepping a few feet back. The sun is starting to shift into late afternoon, making her realize that she missed the entire school day. It doesn't faze her. "Chat...I-I want to thank you for today. If you didn't stop the butterfly, and calm me down, I would have been akumatized." Marinette's never thought about how much Chat actually helps and cares for her until now, it's making him shed in a new light for her.

His tone sounds disheartened, "Don't mention it princess, but you really shouldn't be thanking me."

Marinette goes up to him, holding one of his hands in her own, "thank you...really." Chat shouldn't be so hard on himself, he comforted her when she needed it, and saved her from Hawkmoth. She couldn't have asked for a better partner.

Chat looks out at Paris, "I should get going princess," he holds onto her gaze for a bit longer before winking, "the city of Paris can't save itself!"

Marinette stands on her balcony, holding onto the railing, as she sees Chat Noir disappear through the buildings below. She can't help but think, maybe she really can get over Adrien.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladybug stands on the top of the museum, waiting for Chat Noir to show himself. She's been thinking for the past few hours about her feelings for Adrien, when she thinks about him, she still feels that same fondness. Of course love doesn't dissipate as soon as one wishes it to be, that would be far too simple. Love always has to be abstract. It has to be complicated. When she recollects prior events with Chat, she feels a warmth spread throughout her chest. That warmth is comforting, passing over her like a gentle wave.

"Good evening my lady."

Ladybug jumps at her partner's presence, "C-Chat! You scared me!"

He walks up to her left, "you seemed lost in thought."

She reminds herself of how Tikki constantly scolds her about keeping anything about her civilian life a secret, but Chat is her friend, she can't keep him in the dark forever. "I had quite a day actually," she laughs.

Chat listens to her intently, Ladybug never tells him anything about her personal life. He's glad that she trusts him. "yeah? what happened?"

She folds her arms to her chest, "well, the boy I confessed to told me he's in love with someone else." she walks to the edge of the building, leaving Chat behind her.

He freezes. Replaying what Ladybug said over and over in his head. There's no way, it can't possibly be her. Maybe it's just a coincidence. He shakes his head, "and this boy is..." he needs to know the name, it can't be him please don't say Adrien Agreste he thinks.

Ladybug turns back to face the cat, "I can't tell you his name kitty! You might go after him or something." she giggles while balancing herself on one of the concrete columns.

Chat tries again, "then describe him to me, tell me his hair color."

She jumps off of the column, looking out at Paris before glaring back at Chat, "why are you so desperate to know? He's out of my life now if that's what's bothering you."

He's practically pleading now, "please bugaboo..."

Her toe is towards the edge of the building again, "blond okay? His hair is blond," she looks back at him, nodding her head towards the city, "let's go patrol before it becomes too late."

Chat can't move. Blond hair, why did it have to be blond hair?

He gazes at his lady. At Marinette swinging through the streets of Paris.

What has he done?


	3. Operation Buginette

Alya rapidly knocks on Marinette’s white wooden door, “Girl wake up, we’re going out today!”

No response.

Her brows furrow, “Marinette stop wallowing! I know what happened with Adrien. Don’t let this one guy put yourself down like this. Besides, we’re having a girl’s day, just you and me hanging out together.” Her hand finds the handle this time, “please open the door.”

There’s a small click from the other side. Alya’s hand pushes the door open, slowly closing it behind her. Marinette is sitting upright against her bedpost, still in her pajamas. From the various tissues lying around the room and her friend’s puffy eyes, Marinette’s been crying all night. Alya’s lips curve downwards, feeling sympathy for her close friend. 

She turns to Marinette’s closet, “let’s get you dressed. We’re going to the television shop.”

Marinette’s eyes light up, “Jagged Stone is going to be on today, isn't he?”

Alya hums a yes as her hands brush over many of Marinette's outfits until she stumbles on a red dress with black polka-dots. She turns back at Marinette with the elegant garb, “how come I’ve never seen you wear this?” Alya presses the dress up against her person, “this would look so good on you.”

Marinette’s feet meet the floor, dashing up to Alya, “my mom got that for me a year ago,” her hands try to grasp the dress from her, “it’s too tasteful anyway!”

Alya spins around Marinette, holding the dress far from her reach, “well I think it’s perfect for today. Makes a statement don’t you think?”

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The bell chimes as they open the front door to the television shop. It’s immensely crowded, people of all ages crowded around the back of the store. Alya takes Marinette’s hand, guiding her to where everyone else stood. Alya locks eyes on Max. Still holding onto Marinette’s hand, she taps on his shoulder, “hey is Jagged on yet?”

The young man looks over someone’s head in order to look at the television, eyes not even acknowledging Alya, “in a few more minutes.” His brown pupils glance over at both girls, “good luck trying to see over everyone though.”

Alya nods at Max, before pulling Marinette over to another side of the crowd, “maybe we can see better over here.”

Marinette points at the edge of the crowd, “there’s a spot over there Alya,” she takes the lead of pulling her friend along. They situate themselves in the small spot, seeing everyone’s excited faces amongst the crowd. Marinette’s eyes stay glued to the television as a commercial ends, Jagged Stone now taking place on the screen. The loud Rock and Roll music takes over the entire shop, and everyone starts moving to the beat. A couple moves near the screen and starts to dance, shaking their hips in ways Marinette’s never seen before. The woman’s right wrist points up towards the ceiling, the other toward the floor. Her saddle shoes’ laces bounce as she shifts her feet in a constant rhythm, her partner copying the movements in sync. The man grabs her wrists, pulling the woman underneath his legs, and quickly out on the other side. Her skirt whirls out gracefully on the floor before her partner helps her jump back up, landing her feet at the exact time of the beat. The male she was dancing with goes back into the crowd, shoving another woman towards the middle. This new woman’s bun stays stiff as she balls up her puffy skirt, lifting it up to her knees in order to keep up with the other woman’s movements. Their arms meet in a crisscross fashion until the bun-haired woman throws the other over her entire body. Marinette looks on in awe, both women are smiling happily at one another, before giving the floor up to others.

Marinette feels a sharp push onto her shoulders, now realizing she’s in the middle of the dance circle by Alya herself. Her eyes focus on her friend, “you know I can’t dance to music like this Alya….”

Her face scrunches up in disbelief at Marinette’s statement, “that’s a lie and you know it. I’ve seen you dance to Jagged’s songs plenty of times before.” Alya’s feet start to pick themselves up, left to right then back to left again. Her body squats down slightly before tossing her hips back and forth, “now dance girl!”

Marinette looks back at the crowd with scared eyes until Alya grabs her hands, shaking both of their bodies to the side. She twirls Marinette to the far left, her skirt flowing out like a flower. Twirling right into Adrien’s grasp. Her icy blue eyes widen, mouth slightly dropping open to the sight of Adrien Agreste. Why must he torture her so? Yesterday was unpleasant enough. He said what he wanted to say, broke her heart, and left her to cry in an alley alone. Until Chat saved the day once again. He’s always there.

“We need to talk Mari,” he whispers, “please.”

Her hands work before her mind does, pushing on Adrien’s chest. He stumbles back forcefully. She feels awful for it, she’s never been this way towards him before. It feels so foreign. “We have nothing to talk about,” Marinette dismissed. Her feet rush towards Alya, dodging other dancers along the way. She reaches the far right of the room, finding Nino and Alya dancing together. 

Marinette grasps Alya’s arm, forcing the girl to turn towards her, “we have to go Alya.”

Her friend’s eyebrows turn downward, “why? What’s wrong Marinette?”

“Adrien’s here.” she murmurs.

Alya turns back to Nino, “Adrien didn’t come with you did he?”

The boy shakes his head, “no, he told me his father wouldn’t let him come.” Nino gives them both a bewildered look, “did you see him?”

Marinette lets out an annoyed sigh, “he just danced with me.”

“He wanted to talk to you,” Nino looks past her, “he’s hurt as much as you are.”

Her blue eyebrows furrow, “he’s the one who broke my heart, not the other way around Nino.”

Alya reaches out for Marinette’s hand, seeing Adrien a few feet back, “let’s go someplace else.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His blonde hair reflects the sun as he dashes outside of the television store. Nino follows closely behind, “Adrien what are you doing?” He asks captiously.

He walks closer to Nino, “I need to talk to Mari.” He understands how he hurt her. He knows why she doesn’t want to talk to him, but she needs to know how much he cares for her. She has to know that he’s Chat Noir. Everything will fall away once she knows.

Nino shakes his head, “You told me you weren’t coming.”

His verdant eyes squint from the sun, “I snuck out.” More like Chat Noir snuck out, but it's the same thing.

“Hold up,” Nino holds his hands out in a stopping motion, “you, Adrien Agreste, disobeyed your father? Are you the badass version of Adrien or something?”

Adrien whips his head back, laughing, “totally.”

Nino’s elbow makes contact with Adrien’s shoulder, “So badass Adrien...you going after Marinette?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two boys sneak behind Marinette and Alya at a safe distance. The girls are both oblivious, talking away. “Any idea where they’re off to?” asks Adrien. He looks down at Nino from the bush they’re both hiding in. Many strangers are glaring at them as they walk by, judging them by the looks of it.

“Not a clue. We should migrate to the mailbox next though,” he looks back up at Adrien.

They wait for Marinette and Alya to take a few more steps until they tiptoe over to the mailbox. Adrien’s black leather shoes bend as they make their way over before squatting down behind it. Alya moves her slender arm towards a door, throwing it open for Marinette and her, “the malt shop huh?” Adrien shifts his feet to look back at Nino, “you ready to go in?”

No. He’s not ready to go in at all. The moment she sees him she’s going to run off with Alya again. It’s going to become a never-ending game of cat and mouse until they have to be Chat and Ladybug once more. Adrien ponders that maybe he should explain in Chat form but that would ruin the point. Confessing to Ladybug isn’t what he needs. Ladybug knows that Chat is head over heels for her, but Marinette...Marinette doesn’t know how much Chat and Adrien care for her. That’s why he needs to explain as Adrien. He can hide behind a mask for a lot of things, but not for this. This is far too important.

He speaks softly, “What do I even say to her?”

Nino contemplates for a while, “Speak from the heart. Be honest and truthful to her,” his eyes find Adrien’s, “she’s heartbroken and confused right now. So try to comfort her.”

His hands grip the side of the mailbox when he sees Marinette and Alya in the window of the malt shop. He finds her smile far more beautiful without the mask on. 

Adrien finds his courage as he runs up to the door, opening it slowly before stepping inside. He makes eye contact with Alya first. Her eyes shift back at Marinette, whispering something to her. Adrien notices Marinette shifting her body in the booth, finding him walking up to their table.

When he stands in front of them both it’s exactly as he imagined. Awkward to the point where even Adrien is asking himself to walk away. He can’t find his words. It’s as if he has a general idea of what he wishes to say, but his tongue is tied. This has never happened to him before. Just talk already! He thinks.

Marinette breaks the silence before it becomes worse, “what are you doing here Adrien?” Her eyes burn into his head, he can already tell how mad and frustrated she is with him.

“W-well um...Alya can I talk to Marinette alone please?” his heart is beating out of his chest he’s so nervous.

Marinette grabs Alya’s arm as she turns to get out of her seat, “Alya’s staying here.” Those piercing blue eyes stare him down, “just say what you need to and leave Adrien.”

He bites the inside of his cheek, continuing to stand there. He longs for Alya to leave, that would make everything easier. “We can walk outside, and I will explain everything.”

Her entire face glowers, “why can’t you drop it?” She slides herself out of the booth, pulling Alya up with her, “I get it okay? You don’t have to explain how you’re in love with someone else.”

He reiterates, “That’s the thing though Mari-”

“Don’t call me that,” her arms drag Alya away, “don’t follow us either Adrien.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breaking Marinette’s wishes, he follows them both outside. 

He signals Nino to come with him, “Mari please hear me out.”

She continues to ignore him, still looking forward at the sidewalk. Alya bends down to her ear, “maybe you should listen to him?”

Marinette doesn't even glance at Adrien, “He made his thoughts and feelings quite clear yesterday.”

He jumps in their way, spreading his arms out, “Alya please, just ten minutes alone with her is all I ask.” He waves Nino up, “You and Nino can go talk at the diner.” He just wants to tell her the truth.

Her neck turns to see her boyfriend a few steps away. Brown pools glance between Adrien and Marinette, “You guys talk.” She places two arms on Marinette’s shoulders, “I’ll be at the diner if you need me.”

As Alya and Nino walk away, Adrien feels less apprehensive. Now he can talk without all eyes on him. He realizes Marinette walked past him, “Mari where are you going now?”

She proceeds to saunter off, “Anywhere that takes me farther away from you.”

He stands in place, “Mari please.” She’s going to keep walking off. He racks his mind for an idea, something that will make her stop. His emerald eyes widen, searching the ground frantically before turning them back at Marinette, “Bugaboo wait.”

It works.

She turns back at Adrien, her mouth opening as if she’s about to speak, but closes again. Her eyes peer while tilting her head, trying to look for someone she’s not quite sure is there. He closes the distance between them, “it’s me, my lady.”

Marinette’s graceful arms reach up to his golden hair, where his ears are usually. She speaks softly, in a fond tone, “you stupid cat….” She clenches his white button-up with her fists. Warm tears stream down her face as she gazes back up at Adrien. He can tell they aren’t sad ones.

He holds her hands, “we have a lot to discuss Bugaboo.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She’s taking this better than he anticipated. They’ve been strolling down the concrete sidewalks for about fifteen minutes now. She won’t talk. He doesn’t blame her, she must be quite addled. The boy she thought didn’t love her back is the same black cat who can’t stop flirting with her. He decides to open up, “Mari you must want an explanation,” he kicks a stone, “we can go to my place if you’d like, or yours?”

She quickly answers, “my place. It’s closer from where we are anyway.”

He nods, “I’m glad it’s you by the way.”

Light streams onto her hair as she looks over at him with curious eyes, “and why is that kitty?”

Laughter escapes past Adrien’s lips, “I can’t explain it. If anything, I feel a weight has been lifted. There’s no more pressure or constant worry between us and our identities.” He shoves his hands inside his pant pockets soon after.

Marinette bites her bottom lip, “I’m happy too Adrien.” She picks her head up as they walk up to the side of the bakery, “where are you going?”

Adrien stops jogging up to the door, “inside the...bakery?”

Her laugh sounds airy, making Adrien’s heart skip a beat. “We’re going in the superhero way.”

He throws his head back in vexation, “why can’t we just walk inside like normal people?” he groans.

“Because my parents will keep bothering us, and you don’t want them finding out about our secret do you?” she teases.

“No,” he sighs.

She grins widely, “then suit up kitty.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they walk into Marinette’s bedroom, Adrien goes back to his civilian form. Plagg spins out of Adrien’s ring, landing in front of Marinette. The small black cat stares at her, moving his eyes towards her room next. She waves quietly at him before the flap to her bag opens, Tikki flying out. The cat talks first, raising his eyebrows up at the spotted kwami, “hey Sugarcube, long time no see.”

Marinette tries not to laugh, biting her lips in order to keep her giggle at bay. So Plagg and Tikki know one another she thinks. She assumes it should have been common sense to her, seeing how there have been so many Chat Noirs and Ladybugs over the years. She’ll ask Tikki about it later.

The ladybug kwami sighs heavily, “for the millionth time Plagg, don’t call me that.”

Both Miraculous holders laugh, moving their eyes to one another shortly after. Tikki looks on in an irritated fashion, flying up to Adrien’s face, “you should know as a Miraculous holder, keeping your identity a secret is of the utmost priority.”

Marinette clears her throat, “He knows Tikki.”

“You’re not off the hook either Marinette,” the kwami scolds, “you told Adrien about what happened yesterday while you two were patrolling.”

Adrien bounds into the conversation, “I’m the one that revealed my identity. It wasn’t Mari’s fault. She never would have told me what happened that night if it wasn’t for my own actions.” He raises his gaze back to Marinette, finding her with a light blush along her cheeks. He appears to be blushing back.

Plagg bolts to Tikki’s side, “they were bound to find out at some point Sugarcube.”

“Adrien and Marinette are in danger now Plagg. What if Hawkmoth uses that to his advantage?” she asks worriedly.

“Stop worrying. Besides, I’m glad they know.” Plagg states.

Adrien beams at his kwami. Plagg always complains about whenever he mentions his feelings about Ladybug, seeing him being so supportive is a pleasant change.

The cat kwami continues, “if I had to hear one more rant about how beautiful or smart Ladybug is, I was going to vomit.” The boy slams his palm towards his face, and there it is Adrien thinks. He knew it sounded too good to be true. The flush on his face grows darker as Marinette’s stare bores into him.

Tikki giggles, “I remember when Marinette had pictures of Adrien strewn all over this room,” The young girl tries to shush Tikki. “That was back when she was in middle school though,” Tikki continues.

Adrien chuckles “seems like we both had innocent crushes.”

Marinette couldn’t help but agree.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien was freaking out. Okay, freaking out was a bit of an understatement. Marinette is sitting only a foot away from him, and the fact that they’re both sitting on her bed isn’t helping either. He can hear small whispers from Plagg and Tikki, it seems as if they’re catching up about their current lives. To think they’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other if this night ends out the way Adrien hopes it does. He gets pulled back to reality when Marinette’s small voice projects, “Where do you want to start?”

He looks over at her, “how about what happened yesterday?”

Marinette picks at her nails out of anxiousness, “sure.”

“I never would have said no to you if I’d known you were Ladybug. Once I found out that night, I felt my world crashing down,” he mutters.

She nods her head at his words, “that’s how I felt when it came to Chat Noir,” she keeps fiddling with her hands, “I was so besotted with Adrien that I didn’t even want to know more about Chat. Recently though…” she adds, “it changed.”

Adrien’s eyebrows furrow, “changed?”

She looks back at the memories of Chat being there for her. When he assured her that she can vent and talk to him about anything, or how he comforted her in that alleyway, “once you, Adrien, left the picture, I started to see Chat in an entirely different view.”

“I see,” he comprehends. He shouldn't feel jealous of himself, but the idea that Marinette changed her feelings that quickly alarms him.

“I find it funny how clueless we were,” she whispers.

He smirks, “you ever think that because we didn’t know each other fully, we couldn’t figure it out?”

Her giggle catches Tikki and Plagg’s attention, “or we could have just been dumb Adrien.”

“For me my lady, that makes much more sense,” he continues, “I don’t know about you though.”

“Don’t worry,” she reassures, “it makes perfect sense.”

Adrien still can’t believe he’s here, casually making self-deprecating jokes with his lady- no, he catches himself, with Marinette. He loves this new side to her, of which no one has seen except for him. He believes that he can become accustomed to it. He decides to be brave by placing a hand over hers, “So...what now?” he asks.

Marinette smiles as she sees Plagg and Tikki laughing with one another, “what do you mean Adrien?”

His arm scratches the back of his head, “well, you like me and I like you so um…”

Marinette’s face flushes further. Her mind starts to race, thinking about how others would react to their relationship. She reminds herself of what Adrien mentioned earlier. If he knew that she was Ladybug, he would have never said no to her. Only because she was Ladybug. Marinette knew it, he could never let Ladybug go. He would never want to know and learn more about dull Marinette. The real her.

She stands up abruptly, “no, you love Ladybug Adrien. Not me...not Marinette,” she says shakily.

He's taken aback, standing up to meet her eyes fully. Does Marinette not understand that her and Ladybug are one whole? Wanting to comfort her, he takes ahold of her warm hand. Marinette doesn’t know why, but she allows the touch.

Taking a steady breath, Adrien gazes deeply into Marinette’s bright eyes, “Mari, Ladybug is a part of you.”

Marinette scoffs, “she’s far from it.”

Adrien reaches out for her, “Mari-”

“I’m not brave like she is Adrien! Not as optimistic, or self-sacrificing,” she lets go of his hand, “you put her on this pedestal. This untouchable place where she always is on top of everyone, looking down upon them so she can come and save the day!” Marinette tries to catch her breath, “sorry she doesn’t live up to your expectations.”

Her feet travel down the stairs that lead to her bed. She walks in the middle of her bedroom's ground floor. Adrien rushes after her, “stop putting yourself down like this Mari,” He grabs her hand once more, squeezing it this time. “You don’t disappoint me, and Ladybug is you as much as Chat is me.” He stands in front of her now, taking her other hand into his own, “yes our personalities differ, but that inner personality is the real me no one else sees. No one except for you Marinette.” He gives her a sweet smile, before leaning their foreheads together, “and I’m grateful that the girl I care for so deeply is able to see that part of myself.”

Marinette leans into his touch, listening to Adrien’s soft-spoken voice, “I wish you could see yourself in my eyes. You’re everything to me Marinette.”

She speaks in a hushed tone, “you mean a lot to me too Adrien.”

He pulls her hands to his lips, “then why are you fighting this?” 

Marinette is pulled deeper into his viridescent eyes, “I’m not her Adrien. As much as you think I am. I could never be her.”

His lips meet the backs of her hands, “you’re brave Marinette. And sincere, loving…” he chuckles, “clumsy. You told me you’re not optimistic or self-sacrificing but-”

“I’m not though,” she says dishearteningly.

“But you are! Marinette you’re the girl I fell in love with.” Adrien can’t understand why Marinette can’t see how astounding she is. It really hurts him. If he could stay here all night expressing how much she means to him, those negative thoughts would float away like a cloud.

A sudden yell comes from downstairs, “Marinette is that you up there?”

Both of them pull apart from each other, “yeah dad!” She waves her hands up and down, telling Adrien to stay calm.

Her dad’s voice continues to bellow, “I’m coming up, I need to talk to you!”

Marinette turns the boy around, pushing him up the staircase leading to her balcony, “you better go, Adrien,” she whispers.

Plagg follows Adrien to the balcony, turning him into Chat before they go. He turns back around to Marinette, “we’ll continue this conversation later, right Princess?”

She rolls her eyes, “yes now go before my dad comes up.”

Chat balances on the railing, pulling her closer to him. He tips her chin up at him, kissing her rosy cheek, “please consider it Marinette.” He jumps off into the streets below, the dark consuming him.

She couldn’t make up her mind of what his words meant. Should she consider accepting Ladybug’s traits as her own? Or consider a relationship with him? Maybe both.


End file.
